Strange Plant
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by TripleAAA1183 . In this one, the gang manage to find a strange plant that makes them be able to go into the stomach acid of their whale friends belly. Which they discover when Hank goes in and comes out alright! How long will this last ? Enjoy :)


The gang was on their way to the blue whale when something catches their attention.

"Does anyone else notice the bright light?" asks Marlin

"Uh huh" says the others

"Well let's go check it out." says Dory

"Yeah!" says Nemo

Marlin sighs knowing better than to argue as it won't do any good, it will fly over their heads so he sticks to Hank and they go toward the noise that gets louder and louder then it just stops. They look around and their mouths start watering looking at the plants.

"Dad why am I suddenly hungry?" asks Nemo

"I don't know why but these plants look wonderful enough to eat." says Marlin

"I could go for a bite." says Charlie

"Me too" says Jenny

This plant was a beautiful aqua green and looked like a tree that has been living there for years. They try to fight it off but they can't they nibble on one of the plants and end up finishing one of it. They sit for a bit letting their stomach adjust, it feels weird to them. It doesn't feel weird like it is going to make them sick, it makes them feel weird in a way they don't understand. They head for the whales and start their playdate after catching up with him. They get this weird urge to go deeper but they don't. They know this is wrong and they shouldn't, the urge gets deeper and deeper the more they play with him. They stall after six trips down.

"Why not lets just see what happens."says Hank

They start following him to try to stop him but he goes in deeper. He even goes into the digestive acids. They all gasp, Marlin holds the Nemo to him covering his eyes.

"Oh no" says Jenny

"H-hank." says Dory

She sniffs and tears fall down her face, Charlie holds her close letting her cry.

"Guys! This is pretty cool." says Hank

They blink and turn they see him just swimming through the acids. They go over and pull him out of it and notice that he is perfectly fine. They dive in out of curiosity, and try to go swimming in it and they laugh finding it perfectly fine. They spend a few hours in there, before leaving for home they have to take bathes though as they start to reek. Nemo excitedly tells his friends,not surprised that they don't believe him.

"Hey dad can we go play with our whale friend? And can I bring Pearl, Tad, and Sheldon?" asks Nemo

"Sure. Actually Crush and Squirt is suppose to come but we can bring them all. But we have to stop at that plant first. I feel like that plant is what is giving us the ability to do what we did the other day." says Marlin

"Same here. Thanks dad!" says Nemo

He hugs his dad and tells his friends, when Crush and Squirt come they all go to the plants first and they eat a good two plants this time as there is more people and Crush is a pretty big sized dude.

"That is one pretty plant." says Pearl

"It taste good too!" says Sheldon, sneezing

"Yeah I could eat it all day but my stomach is full." says Tad

"Same here" admits Squirt

They then go on to their whale friend and start playing inside, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, and Crush wait off on going into the digestive acids to see the others go off inside of them.

"This is wicked awesome, my man." says Crush

"Yeah! Thanks for the awesome invite man!" says Squirt

"No problem" says Marlin "Glad you are having fun."

They all have a wonderful time even playing Marco Polo. They end up going a few more times before they end up getting too busy to visit their whale friend. But when they go one more time they notice the plants are gone.

"Now what dad?" asks Nemo

"Well we just have to wait for the plants to grow back." says Marlin

"Does that mean we have to stop playing?" asks Nemo

"No. It just means that we can't play that deep until it grows back. Right?" asks Dory

"Of course. So let's go have some fun." says Marlin

Everyone cheers and that is exactly what everyone does they play like normal with their whale friend while waiting for the strange plant to grow back.

The End


End file.
